Caribbean Study
by Romance and Musicals
Summary: From the musical Me And My Dick. Joey transfers to Sally's World Cultures class because she said she wanted to have Caribbean Study with him. Is that really what she meant? Rated M because I'm paranoid.


"SALLY!" Joey Richter screamed as he ran down the high school hallway, searching for his girlfriend. He spotted her and ran towards her. "SALLY!" She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Joey," she said. "What's up?" Joey leaned over to catch his breath from all his running and screaming.

"Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally, Sa-"

"Just spit it out man!" Dick exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Guess what?" Joey asked Sally excitedly.

"What?" she replied.

"I got my schedule changed and now I have World Cultures with you!"

"Oh," Sally said, confused. "That's a little random,"

"It's not random, it's really nice," Joey whined. "I'm doing what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?," Sally asked.

"Remember when you said you wanted to have Caribbean Study with me? Well, now you can!" Joey started jumping up and down in excitement. Sally, on the other hand, started to blush, while Miss Cooter giggled. They both remembered the occasion that she had said that all too well.

"Why aren't you excited?" Joey asked, as he stopped jumping.

"Well, when I said I wanted to have Caribbean Study with you, that wasn't exactly what I meant," Sally said.

"Well, what did you mean?" Now Joey was confused. Sally muttered something quietly while looking at the floor. "What?" Joey asked.

"Tell him, Miss Sally," Miss Cooter encouraged her. Sally pulled Joey out of the crowded hallway into the empty choir room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be overheard," Sally explained.

"Well, what are you trying to say?" Joey asked, remembering when she had asked him the same question in that very room. Sally took a deep breath and began the speech Miss Cooter had prepared for her a couple of weeks earlier.

"Joseph Michael Richter, I am desperately in love with you. If you had half a brain you would sweep me off my feet and carry me to some Caribbean island and make wild, passionate love to me until I die a naked and sexy death."

Joey just stared at her in shock, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Dick stood straight up, listening attentively. Miss Cooter and Sally's heart looked at their human with pride.

"I was supposed to tell you that weeks ago," Sally admitted. "Miss Cooter told me to, but I wanted to ask you to study instead. Then I got nervous and there was so much pressure and I said that I wanted to have Caribbean Study with you."

"So, you don't want me to be in your World Cultures class?" Joey asked, disappointed.

"No, I do!" Sally reassured him. "That was really sweet of you to remember that. It's just that, I want to have Caribbean sex with you more."

"You want to have Caribbean sex with me?" Joey exclaimed. Then he turned to Dick, "She wants to have Caribbean sex with me!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Dick said.

"That's so romantic!" said Joey's heart.

"Hey!" Joey said. "Spring Break is next week! Let's go!"

"How?" Sally asked. "I can't afford that."

"Well, it's okay because I will provide for you," Joey said proudly.

"Umm…Joey," his Heart said. "I already wasted our life savings on those two tickets to Venice. Remember?"

"Dammnit!" Joey yelled. "Heart, you're an idiot!"

"Well, you're a fatty!" Heart retorted.

"Calm down, Joey," Sally said, before things got out of hand. "It's okay, we don't need to rush off to the Caribbean next week. We have our entire lives for that."

"Okay," Joey took her hands. "But I promise that, someday, when we get married, we'll go to a Caribbean island for our honeymoon." At the word "honeymoon", Sally's Heart gave a small squeal and hugged Joey's Heart.

"_When we get married_?" Sally repeated with a glazed look in her eyes. "Oh Joey Richter!" She jumped into his arms to give him a passionate kiss. After a minute, Joey broke away.

"You know Sally," he began. "We're the only couple in this whole school who have gotten to third base in the choir room. Want to try for a home run?"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Dick begged.

"Play ball!" Sally replied.

"That's my girl," said Miss Cooter.


End file.
